Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Blood poured out of her arm, her lips, her thigh, as well as his cheek, his thigh, his ear. Green eyes stared into black ones. Hatred seethed out of both pairs of eyes along with something else, something no one had seen in any of their eyes.


**I don't know why I named it that. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you!**

**:: ::**

_Blood is thicker than water._

**:: ::**

Blood poured out of her arm, her lips, her thigh, as well as his cheek, his thigh, his ear. Green eyes stared into black ones. Hatred seethed out of both pairs of eyes along with something else, something no one had seen in any of their eyes.

He lifted his kantana, smirking evilly at how she smiled at him. It wasn't the smile he loved, but it was something… sinister. It made him chuckle at how she thought she could escape from his grasp when there was a blade at her neck. "You've proven to be worthy blood," he hissed out, gripping the kantana closer to her pale skin.

She smiled at him; it turned to an evil grin, something that didn't fit her innocently full lips in the least bit. "Have I, Sasuke-_kun_? What an honor." She was being sarcastic, but it sounded sincere because of the honey that always dripped from her voice—intended or not. Her glare increased. The blade at her neck pushed closer, cutting the skin under it, making blood come forth. She made her face go innocent, pleading, like when she was eleven, like the little girl she used to be. "Sasuke-kun," she asked, her voice as raw as it used to be, "you're not going to kill me are you? Don't do it, Sasuke-kun." Her eyes were wide as an eleven year old's. "But, if you have to… go ahead. Make it quick."

His grip faltered. He was pushed to the wall. Their stands flipped. Now it was the seventeen-year-old rosette with something to his neck. "Sakura…" he spit, enunciating the three syllables and melting them with a warning tone. That only made the teen push the blade of the kunai closer to his skin.

Sasuke looked at her, really. In the fight, he had failed to notice the shape she had taken up—soft and curvy. The dress she wore in their genin days was no longer worn, but something like it. It accented her perfectly. And her lips, they were long longer the thin lines they used to be; now they were full, plump, shaped. Her forehead seamed to have shrunk. Her eyes, he couldn't see. They were looking at anything other than him. Not at his eyes, like seconds ago. He wanted to see the eyes he was going to die at.

_It's just a mission, _Sakura forced herself to think as tears plummeted to the dirt ground at her sandaled feet. He was no longer the boy she trained with, no longer the boy who let her win every now and then, no longer the boy she loved. Yet it still hurt. She gripped the kunai harder, never bringing it any closer to him. If anything, she pulled it away. She looked up at him, jade eyes shinning with the wetness of her tears.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you sick teme?" He wasn't, not in the least bit. Sakura left no room to answer. "You're enjoying the sight of my tears. Haven't you always enjoyed them? Didn't they make you feel stronger? Knowing that you were the only one that didn't cry?" Her voice pushed down a crackling laugh; her tears fell faster; her grip got tighter but never closer. "You cried once, you know." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She tried to push the blade closer, but couldn't. With a groan, she pulled it from his neck, and—quickly—shoved it to her weapons' pouch. "You win, Sasuke, you win." Her arms fell to her sides in surrender as she stepped back.

This wasn't the Sakura he knew and loved. She would never give up; she'd keep going and '_CHA!' _every now and then. The Uchiha stepped to her, moving strands of hair from her pale face with his thumb. "No. I don't enjoy your tears," he muttered to himself, running his thumb down the path the drops had taken—and still were. He bent down to her height, just half a head below him, and touched his forehead with hers. "They make me feel as evil as I am. I don't like that."

Wide willow eyes looked into the onyx ones of the man in front of her. Silently, in the farthest nook of her mind, she wondered when Sasuke got over his fear of enclosed spaces. "You're not evil, love. Just… misguided." She felt her blood drip to her teeth as she said so, but ignored it as her hands moved to the broken tanned skin of Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke made not a move to remove it from his ear, just let it be, seeing that it made the bleeding stop. "Hn…. Believe what you will. Sakura, I am."

Her hand pulled from his ear, now having completely stopped the red juices flowing from it. She moved to his cheek, caressing it as she healed it. "No," she disagreed, her voice stern. "Come back to Kohona. I'll prove to you you're not evil. Just come back with me. Please?"

Her voice was soft, her tone pleading, her eyes innocent. She had no plans to betray him later on, Sasuke saw. Slowly, he nodded. A smile spread throughout Sakura's face.

**:: ::**

"He will not betray us," Sakura stated as she healed her thigh.

"How do you know?" her teacher asked.

"I just do." The rosette's voice was so sure, so strong, so unlike the one she used hours ago with her love.

"If he escapes again, will you give your life?" an elder asked sinister-like.

"Gladly."

**::A/N::**

**Short and sweet. Tell me what you think. When I get done with my other three or four stories, I might continue it. Tell me if I should. For now, though, it's a one-shot.**

**Con mucho amor,**

**Boriqua-chan.**

_(That means "With lots of love".)_


End file.
